Cries of the Soul
by Funk'dup
Summary: UPDATE! Danny saves Sam from being buried alive, but how will it affect their relationship? And will Paulina and Danny be no more! Please review, but no flaming!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm back with a new fic!

Synopsis: How does it feel when Danny's life feels like it ends by Sam's being buried alive? Enjoy!

* * *

Cries of the Soul 

**It was a beautiful day in Amity Park, and it usually it would have people walking around, laughing and playing, and playful screams playing tag. Unfortunately, yesterday in Amity Park, everybody was screaming.**

**Sam was knocked out by a few tranquilizers, while being carried down the street. The only thing clothing Sam was a silky bathrobe, while Sam's ex-husband was carrying her down the street. Everybody was staring, yet being threatened to kill by looking away.**

**Danny and Paulina were walking down the street, Danny's arm around Paulina's waist, while Paulina's head was pressed against Danny's shoulder. "Oh Danny… this is the most romantic date I ever been on…" said Paulina. **

**Suddenly, a yell into the day. Sam wasn't unconscious anymore, and caused Danny and Paulina to turn around in pure panic. "What's happening to Sam?" asked Paulina. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Paulina, cover me!" said Danny. Danny went ghost behind Paulina, flew up, turned invisible, and followed the mysterious person.**

**"Amity Park Cemetery" read Danny to himself. 'Wait a second… this guy is trying to bury Sam alive! I can't go in yet, the guy has a gun… I'll save Sam l…" said Danny before feeling a sharp jab to his head. Danny fell, and saw Vlad above him.**

**It was a very painful battle, although many times Vlad tried to turn him visible, but Danny managed to stay invisible. Danny was knocked out as soon Vlad made a wave of plasma ghost energy at him.**

**It was 3 hours later when Danny gained conciousness. It was sunset, and the cemetery still managed to gain that nighttime horror that people have at that place. It took Danny a while, but then he realized Sam was still buried alive, and he scanned the horizon searching for a clue. _Danny!_ 'What was that?' thought Danny to himself.**

**Danny placed his ear to the ground, hoping to hear another sound. _DANNY!_ The sound got louder, so Danny blasted a plasma wave to the ground so the ground exploded into pieces. Danny heard the thumping getting louder, and he saw the wooden coffin. _"This is it," _thought Danny.**

**He opened the coffin to see Sam, alive, and in her bathrobe. She was bleeding sincerely from her arm. Danny carried her out, and flew her back to his house.**

**While Danny was flying, Sam asked him, "Danny… why did you leave Paulina to save me? She's more important to you than me." "Lie. You are the most important thing in my life," said Danny. To this, Sam leaned to his neck, and slowly started to kiss it. Danny felt a new feeling throughout his body: fiery anger and hate, but with a cool mix with icy love was left tingling down Danny's spine. "I'm sorry if this doesn't feel right, with you and Paulina and all, but I really want to thank you," said Sam, quite embarrassed.**

**Danny held Sam, and told her, "Sam… is it true… that… you have a crush on me?" asked Danny wondrously. Sam thought momentarily, then replied, "Yes…"**

**Danny flew Sam to his house, but as he entered his house, something terrible happened.**

* * *

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys. Time to update! Finally, huh?

Josh111888: Ok, thanks for reviewing.

Shepyt: Dun dun dun dun dun! Ha-ha-ha! Erm… thanks for reviewing.

AnimeFanAngus: Hope you accidentally don't fall out of your seat…. Thanks for reviewing!

IndependentGirl: 'K.

Eternity's Shadow: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like the story.

Chapter 2

K.O.

* * *

"Hello, My name is Casey Spencerson, and you are watching The Emergency Ghost Broadcasting Channel. Recent news is newly approved teen ghost hero, Danny Phantom, just have saved local resident Samantha Manson from being buried alive from what we believe, a suspect under the heavy influence of alcoholic intakes. The suspect has been charged of past criminal acts under the alcohol influence before, and has recently escaped from jail. We only got this clip;"

Danny was holding Sam while flying. "Sam, is it true… that you have a crush on me?" "Yes… it is…"

SMASH!

Everybody who was watching the television at Paulina's house party turned around to see Paulina, petrified, and a smashed glass on the floor. "Paulina…" said Dash, before Paulina ran out of her house, with Valerie following her.

"Paulina! Paulina, come back!" screamed Valerie, chasing Paulina don't the street. Valerie blocked Paulina's path. "Look, just because Sam said she had a crush on him, doesn't mean he likes her back!" "Shut up Valerie! It's completely obvious that Danny likes him. Like that time that Ember came to town, and Danny was freakishly obsessed with her. And that time that Danny took Sam to the movies when I told him to come, even though Inviso-bill didn't come!" Valerie stared at her, then replied, "Just because you're so obsessed with him doesn't mean he has to that obsessed back." Paulina turned around and slapped Valerie as hard as she could. Valerie tripped over the bench in front of the water fountain, and Valerie hit the back of her head on the fountain. Her head started to bleed intensely, as Paulina walked to her body. "You know, for some reason, that felt… good," said Paulina, quite evilly. And as to that, Paulina walked away.

Danny landed untop of his house roof. Sam slid to his back, and Danny leaped, grabbed a pole, swinged around it and landed untop of the steps leading to his house. Sam let go and Danny and Sam entered Danny's house. Everything in Danny's house was TRASHED. Danny jumped back slightly in a startled look while Sam just stood there, completely sad looking. ".. Danny…" Strangely the only thing not destroyed was a vase. Danny stepped towards it, but suddenly got blasted backwards. A mysterious shadow walked out of the corner of the room. "Paulina?" asked Danny. Paulina took two steps forward. "That's right. Since you two seem pretty acquainted…" said Paulina, and to this, Sam blushed at Danny. "… I decided that you two could spend a little quality time together… cleaning this up." As soon as Danny stood up, Paulina shot a sedation pill at Danny's mouth. Danny felt lethargic pretty quickly. Danny was then knocked out from the power of the pill. Sam screamed in extreme terror, but before she could get there, Paulina whacked Sam as hard as she could into her face with a round, metal, cylinder like object. Sam fell to her knees immediately with a painful moan. Blood raced down from Sam's head, almost bleaching Sam's hair. Paulina laughed evilly. "When Danny was flying me past the studio for the ghost watch channel, I saw the girl talking about my ex-husband. But for some reason, I didn't fell him carry me before I was knocked out. Something tells me he was a ghost. And I think I knew who was behind it. You. You aren't even real, I bet. I bet you're a halfa, just like Danny!" "Wow, you are good. Now what to do with you. Ah, I know." Paulina pointed her finger at Sam and 5 glowing stars shot out her fingers. The stars expanded and wrapped around Sam while they were still spinning. The stars then shrunk while Sam was wrapped in them and the stars penetrated through Danny's head.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2 


End file.
